Teddy Play Time
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: Girl goes for a walk and gets tricked by two teddiursas and is taken back for a declious time with their leader.


_**Teddy Play time**_

_**Author: Panitty**_

_**Idea: Fiddler-on-the-roof **_

Pepsi took a walk around the forest sighing. It was sad that boys had no attraction to her just because she was a few pounds heavier. Heck where she was from the boys loved it but along her journey they always seemed to go for the one who were a bit twig set. "Damn, well i guess there is no use in crying over spilled milk" she said stretching and looked up at the clear sky breathing in the serenity and beauty of it all, but a sudden noise in the bush broke Pepsi from her thoughts and looked at the wiggling bush clearly a bit freighted. "H-Hello?" she said and a four sets of ears came out of the bush making Pepsi stare at them before she reached out to touch them and then two heads popped out and she nearly squealed in delight. In front of her eyes were two of the cutest Pokémon she had ever seen Teddiursas. She bent down and smiled at them petting there fur and watching them coo in delight of being petted. "My god you two are so cute!" she squealed and picked them both us snuggling them onto her breasts unknowing a male and horny Ursaring was waiting for the two Teddiursas to bring back the female so he had his way with the busty female. Licking his lips he couldn't wait to get his claws into her sweet little ass.

The twin teddies hopped off of Pepsi's arm and began to push her toward a near by lake knowing that the older male Ursaring wanted her to be nice and clean before he could take her. The teddies snickered in delightful mischief before they came to the lake and began to bounce up and down pointing at the lake knowing humans found that adorable on them. "Um…you want me to take a swim?" Pepsi asked curiously and the twin teddies nodded before Pepsi shrugged stripping herself of her clothing first her black crop top then her skirt as they both dropped to the grassy ground. The one piece black fish net still remained and one of the twin teddies went hard seeing this busty females nipples and ass almost passing out from the sight of it before his twin popped him upside the head reminding him of the plan before Pepsi stripped herself of the fishnet piece leaving herself completely naked feeling the breeze tickle her nipples and made her giggle before she walked right into the lake sighing in relief at the warmth of the water to her skin. While Pepsi was bathing in the lake the twin teddies began to pick up her clothing and began to run off with them. Pepsi turned to see the two Teddiursas running off with her clothing and stood up running out of the water and after the two screaming for her clothing back unknowing falling for their devilish little trap.

"Damn it! This is the last time I fucking fall for something cute" she said and continued to chase after them in her pure naked glory. The twin teddies disappeared in the cave and Pepsi stopped just outside of it wondering if she should go in after them. "Damn it!" she screamed before she ran after them into the dark cave and lucky her she didn't have a match. "Oh cute little teddies, come out where ever you are. I don't want to hurt you at all. All I want are my clothing back" she said and felt something wrap around her body, arms and legs before a huge flash of light illuminated the cave reveal what was wrapped around her body. It was Spinark's spider web and she was its prey as the twin teddies came into view snickering "What the heck do you want from me?" Pepsi asked clearly annoyed at herself for letting her self fall for their little trap. "We are here to take you to our leader Ursaring!" one of the teddies' said in their native tongue proudly "You see human, it's the time of the year that our strong leader falls victim to his rutting nature and he becomes extremely violent. When he becomes violent he usually would fuck anything he could get his paws on but most of our females are mated so he smelled your scent and wanted us to come fetch you" the other teddy said as Pepsi began to wriggle to get out of the Spinark's spider web attack. The Teddiursas began to give commands to the Spinark's who nodded and began to drag Pepsi away with her screaming. "YOU GOD DAMN SPIDERS IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL BARABECUE YOUR ASS AND YOU FUCKING TEDDIURASAS IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL RING YOUR ADORABLE LITTLE NECKS FOR THIS YOU DAMN WALKING FLUFFY BALLS!" she screamed out and one of the Spinarks spit a string shot to cover her mouth so they wouldn't hear her rant and scream while the other spider used sleep powder on her to make her pass out until they got to their great leader.

Roaming through the mountains the twin teddies finally came upon their cave to see their great leader sitting outside growling and nearly foaming at the mouth. "My great leader, we brought you the female as you requested" one of the Teddiursas said bowing while the other did the same "well done young teddies, for your reward once I'm done with this female you two can have a go at her" he said and the twins beamed in delight bowing over and over at their great leader before he picked up the female and took her into the cave before dropping her on the ground…hard making her wake up with a start. Pepsi looked up angered at the hard fall she had just received and saw the Ursaring the twin teddies were talking about and she was honestly scared. The large bear bent down and with his claws he ripped off the spiders web with a quick swipe making her body tingle as the cold air hit her nipples causing Pepsi to shiver then the male looked at her licking his lips but before he could even get a sample taste of her body Pepsi scrambled to her feet and headed straight toward the cave's entrance only to have it blocked by the twin teddies who were ready for a fight if she was to put one up. Pepsi backed up only to run smack dab into Ursaring who growled and held her by her arms lifting her up and began to lick at her back and ass. Pepsi began to shiver and squirm as he did so "Stop damn it I am not a chew to for you to chew on god damn it!" she shouted only to have Ursaring turn her around and began to lick at her breasts licking her nipples making Pepsi moan and Ursaring grin in approval while the other Teddiursas watched in awe as their leader mated a human. Pepsi couldn't help but get wet as the other Pokémon began to watch as Ursaring was licking her body with his wet warm tongue making her shiver and moan and that's when Ursaring caught her scent of arousal and laid her on the caves cold floor.

-Warning Sexual Acts will be now…You have been warned-

Pepsi laid there staring at the stalagmites in the cave before she felt herself being licked and played with by Ursaring and she began to moan and arch her back as he lifted up her legs and began to lick at her private parts causing Pepsi to scream out as he began to lick at her pussy lips. Ursaring noticed her arousal getting stronger only to make him harder taking his tongue out of her leaking wetness he stuck one of his claws in her tiny little whole making her arch and begin to squirm but Ursaring just growled moving his finger in and out of her faster and faster before adding one more claw into her little heat causing her to spam at the pleasure of it all. Tears were falling from Pepsi's eyes making her pant and drool "U-Ursaring…please stop…" she pleaded and he took his claws out of her pussy before she leaned up and crawled toward him looking at his massive cock with of course was standing at full attention from his previous lickings. She grasped his cock with her hands stroking it causing Ursaring to grunt in pleasure before she took half of him in her mouth and began to suck it making Ursaring growl in pleasure and snarl at her expertise of oral service. 'Mm his scent is so strong and his pre cum taste like berries' she thought as she continued to suck him only to have him lift up her legs and eat out her pussy like an pro causing her to choke and take him in deeper moaning and sucking deeper moaning making him pull her off his cock and pushing her against the wall and then ramming his huge fat cock into her virgin entrance making her scream out clawing at the wall in pain but Ursaring didn't notice and growled before he picked her up and began ramming into her over and over and over causing Pepsi to scream out moaning and arching squirming for release as the other Teddiursas were on the floor licking at Pepsi's juices as Ursaring has his way with Pepsi whose eyes were rolled back and glazed with pleasure as she was moaning out his name over and over feeling so close to her orgasm. "Ursaring please harder please!" she shouted and without a second thought he began to thrust faster with unnatural speed into her hole cause her to scream out and before Ursaring roared out and came into her pussy causing her to scream out and he slid out of her dripping pussy.

The other Teddiursas gathered around the deep breathing girl before looking at their leader who nodded at them before they began to swarm Pepsi. The twin teddies took her pussy and ass pounding her relentlessly as Pepsi moaned out panting in delight while the other males were sucking and licking at her body causing Pepsi to spam and nearly pass out. Pepsi looked at Ursaring who grinned at her as she out stretched her hand to him and he grabbed it bringing a few Teddiursas for the ride as he sat down and plunged his cock into her ass stretching it out causing her to scream out and cum again as the other males gathered around either to fuck her pussy or to lick it.

-Warning Over Sexual Acts Complete-

Pepsi looked at the now faded pink orange sky and saw the sky dim. They weren't going to let her go at all she was their little rutting toy to fuck. Either way she thought about it she didn't mind she was in pleasure and that was all there was too it.


End file.
